The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more specifically to a display device that prevents an increase in the resistance of its terminal portion and improves the reliability of connection.
Liquid crystal display devices have a configuration including a TFT substrate, a counter substrate disposed opposed to the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate, in which pixels including a pixel electrode, a thin film transistor (TFT), and other elements are formed on the TFT substrate in a matrix configuration. Images are formed by controlling the transmittance of light by liquid crystal molecules for each pixel.
There is a configuration in which on the TFT substrate, wires are connected between layers via through holes. In the through hole, stress is prone to occur, causing the insulating film to be prone to be peeled off.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-85551 describes a configuration to take measures against the phenomenon of peeling an inorganic insulating film, in which a through hole is formed on a thick organic passivation film, an inorganic insulating film is formed to cover this through hole, and a through hole is formed on the inorganic passivation film to connect a pixel electrode to a TFT substrate. The configuration described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-85551 is to prevent the inorganic insulating film from being peeled off in the through hole by a method in which in the through hole formed in the organic passivation film, a first ITO is formed between the inorganic insulating film and the organic passivation film, a second ITO is formed on the inorganic passivation film, and the inorganic insulating film is sandwiched between the ITOs.